Kesialan Sepulang Sekolah
by 1279Natsumi-Oak
Summary: err.. ini pengalaman saya.. pas pulang tadi..


**Kesialan Sepulang Sekolah**

Disclaimer: Saint seiya punya om saya, Masami Kurumada, fict ini sebenernya pengalaman saya.. ^^

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, jelek, berdasarkan pengalaman nyata, OOC, OC disana dan disini, typo (kalo ada), alur rada kecepetan

Oh ya, OC saya disini bukan yang namanya Yoru Shirosagi lagi, udah Ganti sama yang namanya Natsumi Oak

Genre: humor

Rate: K

"Natsumi, aku mau mengerjakan tugas untuk besok, mau ikut?" Tanya Sasha, teman dari Natsumi, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab. "hmm.. boleh juga tawaran mu" balas Natsumi melangkah keluar mengikuti Sasha yang melangkah keluar sekolah.. "Natsu-chan, bagaimana jika mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah ku?" Tanya Sasha. "hmm, boleh juga.." balas Natsumi.." lalu, mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Sasha yang terletak tepat di seberang sekolah.. "rumah Sasha gede banget… sugoiii ne…" kata Natsumi yang takjub melihat itu rumah, atau lebih tepatnya mansion. "ohoho, ini rumah warisan dari orang tua ku.. hehehe" kata Sasha berseri seri. "hmm.. mari masuk.." kata pelayan Sasha, Saori (sekali sekali bikin Saori menderita.. buahahhahaha) . "ne, Na-chan, kita ngerjain tugasnya di kamarku saja yuk.." tawar Sasha sambil menggandeng tangan Natsumi. "B-baiklah.." Natsumi pun hayuk aja (?). Lalu, setelah 3 jam, yang tidak terasa, akhirnya mereka pun selesai mengerjakkan tugas tersebut. "tunggu disini sebentar ya.." kata Sasha lalu ia keluar kamar. "ok" balas Natsumi singkat, padat dan jelas. Sekitar 5 menit Natsumi menunggu.. Sasha pun kembali dan membawakkan 2 gelas penuh berisikan sirup rasa jeruk yang menyegarkan (author juga pengen..) . "a-arigato.. Sasha-san.." ucap Natsumi, maklum lah, dia tuh jarang banget dikasih gituan.. "Ah, sudahlah.." balas Sasha tersipu (kok jadi rada Yurii?) . "err… sebaiknya aku pulang.. hari sudah gelap.. terimakasih Sasha.." kata Natsumi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. "senangnyaa…" benak Natsumi. "eh? Apa aku salah jalan?" Tanya Natsumi dalam benaknya. "hohoho.." tawa seseorang yang err.. mungkin mengalami kecacatan mental.. "gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa gw dikejer orgil….." teriak Natsumi sekencang kencangnya.. "eh? Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya si Gila. "err *sweat drop* mau pulang lah.. masa mau ngerumpi.." jawab Natsumi enteng seenteng angin (?) . "mau temenin ane ga?" Tanya si Gila lagi. "kemana?" Tanya Natsumi sudah dalam attack mode (?) . " ane mau ngajak you you pada jalan jalan.. ke tempat ane.." kata si Gila, yang ternyata namanya adalah… Aphrodite? "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kali ini natsumi beneran kocar kacir… "hunny bunny sweety pie (?), jangan tinggalin Aphro.." kata si Gila mewek mewek gaje. "pliss deh.. plizzzzz. Jangan orgil…" kata Natsumi meninggalkan si Gila jauh dibekakang sana, sambil gigit gigit jari menunggu korban berikutnya. "lho? Dimana gw?" benaknya lagi. "perasaan tempat tinggal gw sama Degel senpai bukan disini.. salah gang kali ye?" benak Natsumi berfikir sejenak.. lalu.. "woof woof!" suara anjing.. yang menyalak.. "tamatlah aku… hueeeee" benak Natsumi menggila.. "lha? Kok suaranya mendekat?" benak Natsumi makin ngeri. "jangan jangan!" kata Natsumi.. "woof woof woof!" suara itu pun makin mendekat dan hanya tinggal kira kira 2 meter lagi dari Natsumi. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABIS ORGIL, ADA ANJING! ABIS INI APA LAGI?" teriak Natsumi putus asa sambil nangis nangis gaje. "plisss kami-sama siapapun, Degel-senpai, si orgil yang tadi juga boleh kok (eh?)" kata Natsumi dan… akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah.. orang yang sangat cakep, sangat sangat sangat sangat dan sangat *author di hajar* C-A-K-E-P ! "shoujo-san, kalo berjalan lain kali hati hati.." saran si pemuda. "iya iya.. makasih.." lanjut Natsumi. Lalu natsumi melanjutkan marathonnya bersama anjing liar yang mengejar… "uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Natsumi (lagi) . "Gosh cape banget gw!" kata Natsumi tepar di kasur. Dia udah berhasil melewati para anjing.. tentunya karena di gotong Sena dari eyeshield21 (= , =") .

- sekian fict saya -

Review please, flame? Boleh deh..

a/n: itu yang merupakan kejadian asli itu Cuma yang di bagian dikejer anjing, terus tentang ketemu cowo cakep itu boongan! Fiksi saya.. m(_ _)m


End file.
